Girls und Panzer: Skirmishes
by Fuchsy
Summary: Sensha-dou is an art in itself. Practiced heavily and respected just as much. Schools participate in matches against each other to determine the victor. These following stories are those matches, pure Sensha-dou. No strings or anything to it, just Sensha-dou and that's it. Sitback and relax, these are stories, of the Skirmishes of the Schools. This is Sensha-dou.
1. Introduction

Hello, and welcome to Girls und Panzer: Skirmishes. This is here in place of a Prologue or a first Chapter because I need to tell you something is not a usual FanFiction story, in fact it is barely a story in itself. GuP:S is rather a collection of battles that I have created between two schools. These battles take place between both canon and non-canon schools and characters.

Do not expect a large amount of story in these. The battles are not synced together or strung in a story arc. They can take part in any time, between any school, the battles are random in itself. There might be some backstory, but it is ultimately designed to set up the battle. Warnings and precautions aside, I can now explain to you how this will work.

The premise is very simple, two schools(maybe it'll be changed later on) just battle each other. Simple as that, no tricks to it, it is just pure Sensha-dou/Tankery matching. The schools I create will be themed and usually go up against canon schools. As far as characters go, they are either of my design or of the original canon.

The "chapters" are not chapters, they are sort of "issues" like how a comic book is like. But as I said, they aren't strung together, they are just the battles themselves. I plan to introduce more and more characters and schools as I go along. But that is basically all you need to really know about GuP:S.

This is where we begin, the next page after this will be the School Archives, this is where I'll store all the schools I've created for you to see. That's about it for all the informational pages, so I hope you will enjoy these stories. They may be short, long, or too long, but they are purely for your enjoyment of tanks shooting at eachother.


	2. School Archive

This is the page that I'll update often to store all the schools I've created. The Fonts might be different, but that might be fixed later on. This is basically just all it is. It'll be updated as I introduce more schools and characters. Schools will usually be introduced before their actual debut issue. The next page on will be all the skirmishes.

_**Cassino Girls High School**_

"_**Italian Trickery"**_

**Description:**

Cassino Girls High is a relatively unknown school in regards to how well they've performed in Sensha-dou. Their Sensha forces are very close knit and operate in a small unit of six tanks and sixteen members. They are sometimes called the Italian Dozen by other school and often beaten very early in practically any competition. This is due to their very weak arsenal and small numbers compared to others. Cassino gets its namesake from the Battle of Monte Cassino, and lends its team designations to that of Italian cities like Roma or even just Cassino.

**Combat Doctrine:**

Cassino uses a doctrine that focuses on barrages and mobility. Leading their opponents into a trap and into fire from a support unit. The combat unit will then hunt for either the command tank or the enemies that aren't trapped. It's a deceiving trick, that depends on how fast their drivers can go and how quick their gunners can fire.

_**Roster**_

**Active Teams: Six**

**Active Students: Sixteen**

**Team Roma-P.43**

Team Roma consists of four members and is considered the command team of all of Cassino's tanks. They crew a P.43, the successor to that of the P.40 "Heavy" Tank. The team is usually located in the center of formation. They are strong fighters but ultimately, the tank is fragile with weak armor. Thuswise, their commander makes quick work of tactical decisions to protect themselves.

Commander/Gunner: Parmesan

Loader: Romano

Driver: Mozzarella

Comms: Asiago

**Team Anzio-M11/39**

Team Anzio consists of three members and is one of the combat teams in their M11/39. Anzio along with Aprilia is by Roma. The commander of Anzio is strong willed and adaptable. She can easily lead her group and hold out on her own, unless the enemy were to have overwhelming firepower. But she can fight to the very end in her tank.

Commander/Comms: Oregano

Gunner/Loader: Sage

Driver: Saffron

**Team Aprilia****-M11/39**

Team Aprilia is the other M11/39 of the combat team and is usually led by the P.26 as a group. Aprilia is a rather new team, formed when the school received extra funding that year. The three crew members are rather inexperienced but are quick learners. They can't particularly combat well, but they can do their best supporting the team.

Commander/Comms: Rosemary

Gunner/Loader: Juniper

Driver: Basil

**Team Gaeta-Fiat 3000**

Team Gaeta is the leader of Cassino's fire support team. made of only two members, they are well trained in the art of firing rapidly and moving quickly. Despite the older model of tanks, they drive it as well as any other.

Commander/Gunner/Loader/Comms: Sicily

Driver: Naples

**Team Nettuno-Fiat 3000**

Team Nettuno is no different from their companions. The crew makes the Fiat 3000 very maneuverable and quick firing. Nettuno is overall the quickest to fire out of the three and is usually the first to run out of ammo.

Commander/Gunner/Loader/Comms: Sardinia

Driver: Papal

**Team Latina-Fiat 3000**

Team Latina is the newest team to be accepted into their program after it was discovered that a Fiat 3000 was located in a back of a warehouse. They are basically rookies with little sense of combat. However, they are strong-willed and quick to master their skills.

Commander/Gunner/Loader/Comms: Venice

Driver: Florence

* * *

_**Seven Rats Academy**_

_**"Desert Rats"**_

**Description:**

Seven Rats Academy is a school well known for their guerrilla "hit and run" tactics. They mainly use British cruiser tanks to keep themselves mobile and strike in wave tactics. They have an unusual rule of only having seven active tanks at any point in the year. While not a large lineup, their seven tanks are well armed and nimble. For whatever reason, all its members choose to use European names in combat.

**Combat Doctrine:**

Seven Rats' doctrine is made to be very adaptable and quick. Mainly, Mobile Farce, made up of their Tetrarch tanks will annoy and sabotage enemy formations with quick speed. While Mobile Strike, made up of their Cruiser tanks, would clean up the confused tanks. Otherwise, they stick to quick hit and run tactics, striking quickly and then escaping to attack again.

_**Roster**_

**Active Teams: Seven**

**Active Students: Twenty-seven**

**Team Jerboa-Comet**

Team Jerboa is the leading tank in SR's Mobile Strike team. They man a Comet cruiser tank and are the most experienced out of the entire academy. Despite their motley crew of five, they operate the tank just fine. A mistake most opponents will make is underestimating them in combat.

Commander: Cassie

Gunner: Sydney

Loader: Celina

Driver: Ashlyn

Comms: Noelle

**Team Combe-Cromwell**

Team Combe, named after John Frederick Boyce Combe, is a team in the Mobile Strike. They mainly just support Team Jerboa in their attacks. But they are trusted as second command and take control when Jerboa is taken out.

Commander: Ashe

Gunner: Joyce

Loader: Giselle

Driver: Clara

Comms: Hannah

**Team Jock-Cromwell**

Team Jock, named after John Charles "Jock" Campbell, they act as support in Team Jerboa. But they mainly just get ordered around and follow Combe most of the time. They are trusted as third in command, something that rarely occurs.

Commander: Zoe

Gunner: Catherine

Loader: Marina

Driver: Anais

Comms: Carissa

**Team Gott-Tetrarch**

Team Gott, named after William Henry Ewart Gott, is the leader of Mobile Farce. Their leadership allows them to be an organized quick annoyance to enemy teams. With an amazing commander, they coordinate and form the basis for confusion among the enemy.

Commander/Loader/Comms: Francesca

Gunner: Anne

Driver: Catalina

**Team Carver-Tetrarch**

Team Carver, named after the Lord Carver, is a member of Mobile Farce. Overall, they have the best rate of fire among the four. Although they lag behind in their speed, their rapid fire can make quick work of their runs.

Commander/Loader/Comms: Emily

Gunner: Skye

Driver: Macie

**Team Erskine-Tetrarch**

Team Erskine, named after George Erskine, is the overall fastest of the four. They will usually rush in first, much to the dismay of their fellows. They make quick confusion of their opponents, but it might actually end up with they crashing into one of them.

Commander/Loader/Comms: Erica

Gunner: Aubrey

Driver: Sierra

**Team Hobart-Tetrarch**

Team Hobart, named after Percy Hobart, is the specialist of Mobile Farce. Unlike the others, their Tetrarch is armed with a QQF 3in Howitzer. They can fire Smoke to make their escape or to confuse their targets.

Commander/Loader/Comms: Jane

Gunner: Elisa

Driver: Priscilla

* * *

_**Flanders Girls High School**_

_**"Mechanized Fortress"**_

**Description:**

Flanders Girls High School is a moderately sized school that uses French Infantry tanks. They are not particularly the most well known schools. But they have shown prominence in recent events, showing that they can operate despite their poorly armed tanks. Their namesake come from the Flanders Field poem, french flowers and generally french names.

**Combat Doctrine:**

Flanders uses a scarily defensive tactical playing, utilizing their armor and ability to fire rapidly to their advantage. While being defensive, their tactics are flexible, with multiple formations undertaken to conform to their needs. Also available is the ability to split up, one heavy for each lighter are, however, not afraid to be aggressive in their play and will attack if they see it necessary.

_**Roster**_

**Active Tanks: Nine**

**Active Students: Twenty-Four**

**Team Poppy-B1 ter**

Team Poppy leads the entire force, in both command and a literal sense. Having the most armor, they take the brunt off of their formation. The crew of four are well trained and they lead the well armored FCM 36s when they split up.

Commander/Comms: Celeste

Gunner: Jeannette

Loader: Claire

Driver: Helen

**Team Iris-B1 bis**

Team Iris is the right hand of Poppy, not as well trained but they can certainly hold their own. Although their loader appears to be very quick in her job. They will a single H39 and a single H35, whenever they are split up.

Commander/Comms: Audrey

Gunner: Valentine

Loader: Lucy

Driver: Elle

**Team Lily-B1 bis**

Team Lily is another command tank under Poppy, they lead the other H39 and H35 when split up. They can usually figure out the terrain of the arena, and plan out the formations they should take pre-game.

Commander/Comms: Elise

Gunner: Nicole

Loader: Julie

Driver: Corinne

**Team Rosemary- FCM 36**

Team Rosemary is one of the two tanks that lead the light infantry tanks in formation. Much like their counterpart, Gerbera, they are very calm under fire. This is a skill well valued, as it allows them to think clearly to plan escapes or strikes.

Commander/Gunner/Loader/Comms: Simone

Driver: Pauline

**Team Gerbera- FCM 36**

Team Gerbera is much like Rosemary, calm under fire, although just a bit less so. However, their gunner is accurate can hit small points and spots very well. This does not translate well to their close quarters combat, where they usually get knocked out.

Commander/Gunner/Loader/Comms: Renee

Driver: Zoe

**Team Sunflower- H39**

Team Sunflower takes up as sort of vanguard along with the other Hotchkiss tanks. Sunflower appears to be a leader figure for the group. But overall, their combat capability is not very good, but is at least decent.

Commander/Gunner/Loader/Comms: Celine

Driver: Alice

**Team Rose- H39**

Team Rose is the counterpart to Sunflower, their combat capability is better, but still around the same level. Although, they are very adaptable and have the qualities of a capable crew under pressure.

Commander/Gunner/Loader/Comms: Anastasia

Driver: Isabel

**Team Gourdon- H35**

Team Gourdon is one of the tanks that takes up the rear in their formations. They actually are newer students to Sensha-dou but are generally well in performance. Compared to Saleya, they are somewhat equals.

Commander/Gunner/Loader/Comms: Naomi

Driver: Sylvia

**Team Saleya- H35**

Team Saleya is another new group of students at Flanders. They are rather easy going, which compliments their skills very well as it is mainly well. They are rather calm when it comes to combat, but can't fight well.

Commander/Gunner/Loader/Comms: Valerie

Driver: Aurore

* * *

**Northern Kronor Girls Academy**

_**"Titans of the North"**_

**Description:**

Northern Kronor(Northern Crowns) Girls Academy is a small school situated in the colder prefecture of Hokkaido. The school is underfunded and underarmed compared to many of its competitors. It stays alive simply because of the need of a "Swedish-themed" school. However, much to everyone's surprise, they have started to make a name for themselves in recent years.

**Combat Doctrine:**

The crews at Northern Kronor rely on extreme coordination and cooperation to overcome the faults of their firepower. They have tanks that rival that of other schools, but have difficulties facing heavier tanks. Through strategy, and the above listed traits, they can form a plan that can take down even the largest of schools.

_**Roster**_

**Active Tanks: Eight**

**Active Students: Twenty-Seven**

**Team Sormland- Strv m/42 Medium Tank**

Team Sormland is a very newly formed team, and has actually been the source of Northern Kronor's success. As their commander is intelligent and crafty, developing strategies for beating larger and smaller opponents alike. Their Strv m/42 is compared to the Panzer IV Ausf A and is a hard beast to take down in most instances.

Commander/Comms: Celeste

Gunner: Katina

Loader: Mia

Driver: Kaia

**Team Uppland- Strv m/41 Medium Tank**

Team Uppland was the former de facto leader of their Sensha-dou teams. They are experienced and accept Sormland as a better team. That doesn't mean that they cannot fight, as their close quarters command abilities are well developed.

Commander/Gunner: Emelie

Loader: Linnea

Driver: Ottilie

Comms: Lotta

**Team Gotland- Strv m/41 Medium Tank**

Team Gotland is an experienced crew, they follow orders valiantly and are capable fighters. Much like Uppland, they are skilled in close quarters combat. However, they are also capable out in open terrain, a feat Uppland has a hard time doing.

Commander/Gunner: Ide

Loader: Auda

Driver: Linn

Comms: Rebecka

**Team Lappland- Sav m/43(7.5cm) Assault Gun**

Team Lappland is a group of skilled barragers. Having known how ballistics and shell flight works, their rounds land either to knock out a tank, or cause terror. This, however, limits their ability at close range, due to their easily panicable Driver.

Commander/Comms: Lovisa

Gunner: Greta

Loader: Oda

Driver: Viva

**Team Varmland- PvKv m/43 Tank Destroyer**

Team Varmland is a special sort of team. They work in tandem with the other teams to deliver painfully accurate shots at enemies. With their powerful AT gun and skilled gunnery skills, they pick off targets at long range. However, their aiming takes a long time to complete, but it is usually worth the wait.

Commander/Comms: Asa

Gunner: Tova

Loader: Freja

Driver: Jannike

**Team Halland- Strv m/40K Light Tank**

Team Halland is the lead team for their scouts. They act as recon for the other tanks to fire, especially Varmland. Halland is especially skilled at circling tanks, which means doom for thinly armored tanks.

Commander/Gunner/Comms: Karin

Loader: Viva

Driver: Katerina

**Team Vastmanland- Strv L-60 Light Tank**

Vastmanland, quite a mouthful, is a scout under the command of Halland. They are fast and rapid firing buggers, annoying opponents easily. This is due to their weak 20mm Madsen cannon, which fires quickly, but won't do any major damage.

Commander/Gunner/Comms: Astrid

Loader: Fredrika

Driver: Marana

**Team Halsingland- Strv L-60 Light Tank**

Team Halsingland, another mouthful, is much like their ally, Vastmanland. They annoy and scout with little concern for their wellbeing. They are equal in terms of skill, with Vastmanland, and cooperate with them to quickly draw the attention of enemy tanks.

Commander/Gunner/Comms: Mikaela

Loader: Sofia

Driver: Vendela

* * *

**Lady Atkins Academy**

_**"Lot of Tommies"**_

**Description:**

Lady Atkins Academy is a small British-themed school. They aren't known for anything that can be considered important, but are known for their combat style. Their namesake comes from the generic "Tommy Atkins" referring to a British soldier. Amazingly enough, a large portion of their funding comes from their sister school, .

**Combat Doctrine:**

Lady Atkin's doctrine is unsurprisingly very similar to that of . However, the style they use is much more loose and aggressive. Usually pairing tanks up to gang up on single tanks and using armor to win over firepower.

_**Roster**_

**Active Tanks: Eight**

**Active Students: Twenty-Three**

**Team Tea- Valentine XI Light Tank**

Team Tea is a fairly unique team for their school, as they are made up of Former Students(no ill will). They are a very skilled group of individuals and it comes with the training they had before they came here. With their tactical and combat skills, they are an integral part of the team.

Commander: Jasmine

Gunner: Anise

Loader: Mint

Driver: Chai

Comms: Lavender

**Team Coffee- Valentine IX Light Tank**

Team Coffee is one of the older teams at the Academy. They act as company for Team Tea, as to protect them. With their IX Model, they overcome the shortcomings of Tea's 75mm at close ranges. But they aren't afraid to take charge if necessary as they were in Tea's place before.

Commander/Comms: Cream

Gunner: Sugar

Loader: Milk

Driver: Vanilla

**Team Biscuit- Matilda II Infantry Tank**

Team Biscuit is the de-facto leader of the Infantry Tank force. They appear to have a bit more respect among their fellow students but still give that power to Tea. Their respect came earned, as the crew is deadly in their tank, maybe even considered elite. Although, the crew seems very carefree at the same time.

Commander/Gunner/Comms: Scone

Loader: Muffin

Driver: Crumpet

**Team Custard- Matilda II Infantry Tank**

Team Custard is a team under the command of Biscuit. As such, it should be expected that they are able to match the latter in skill. The reality is, they fall far behind but can still hold their own. The crew is very compassionate about their role, and don't give up very easily.

Commander/Gunner/Comms: Flan

Loader: Trifle

Driver: Egg

**Team Cake- Matilda II Infantry Tank**

Team Cake is one of the other lead tanks, there's nothing particularly too special from them. But it should be noted that the crew are former students of another school. They haven't really told anyone what that school was, but they seem comfortable enough here.

Commander/Gunner/Comms: Chelsea

Loader: Madeira

Driver: Malt

**Team Pudding- Matilda II Infantry Tank**

Team Pudding is another one of the newer crews, but still better experienced than Tart. Of course, they're still babysat by Team Cake, but they don't mind a whole lot. They show a whole lot of potential to the team, if they weren't so careless with their tank.

Commander/Gunner/Comms: Eve

Loader: Figgy

Driver: Summer

**Team Pie- Matilda II Infantry Tank**

Team Pie is another older team with the school. Unfortunately, they're usually stuck with the job of babysitting Team Tart. However, even if they don't like it, they take their job very seriously. Even if it requires all their effort to protect both of them

Commander/Gunner/Comms: Mince

Loader: Banoffee

Driver: Rhubarb

**Team Tart- Matilda II Infantry Tank**

Team Tart is the newest formed crew at the school. Their inexperience is rather daunting, but they make up for it in enthusiasm. This more than makes for their shortcomings, as they follow orders on the pitch and don't as easily give up.

Commander/Gunner/Comms: Gypsy

Loader: Treacle

Driver: Bakewell

**Black Hussars Academy**

_**"The Hussars of Death"**_

Description:

Black Hussars Academy is a very small Hungarian-themed school. Their entire Sensha-dou team/force consists of five tanks. However, the crews are well trained and can be considered elite in some standard. They've made themselves well known for their amazing display of skill yet others are terrified by their usual efficiency. Their namesake comes from the famous Hussars of Hungary and fast diving birds.

**Combat Doctrine:**

Much like their name suggests, Black Hussars' tactics harken back to the days of the Hussar Cavalry. Using their medium tanks, they loosely form a wedge and charge into the enemy lines at high speeds. WIth any luck, the tanks' formation will have tightened by the time they reach the enemy positions. Between their speed and formation, they will had broken the enemy lines and begin circling around tanks and firing at them.

_**Roster**_

**Active Tanks: Five**

**Active Students: Twenty**

**Team Turul- 44M Tas Medium Tank**

Team Turul, named after the Hungarian iconic bird, is the leading the tank. They take the head of their wedge and will not divert from their position until they've broken the enemy lines. Considered the calmest under fire, they are well rounded in skills that led to knockout of many teams.

Commander/Comms: Csilla

Gunner: Aniko

Loader: Eva

Driver: Cili

**Team Kite- 43M Turan III Medium Tank**

Team Kite is an assisting tank to Turul. They have very similar skills to the other teams in their forces. Willing and loyal to the end, they won't back down until they've been knocked out. They are skilled with hit and run, diving in quickly and out for another run.

Commander/Comms: Ema

Gunner: Felicia

Loader: Iren

Driver: Jolan

**Team Griffon- 43M Turan III Medium Tank**

Team Griffon is another assisting tank, and they will follow through. Loyalty and calm, they charge just the same and keep their form very well. Their members are more skilled with close range combat than the other Turans.

Commander/Comms: Edit

Gunner: Katalin

Loader: Lujza

Driver: Tunder

**Team Buzzard- 43M Turan III Medium Tank**

Team Buzzard is just another assisting tank, just the same as the others. Although, Buzzard and their friends Vulture will have the priority of picking off the weaker tanks. Much like their namesake would suggest.

Commander/Comms: Etel

Gunner: Kinga

Loader: Margit

Driver: Katarina

**Team Vulture- 43M Turan III Medium Tank**

Team Vulture is a very skilled marksman team on the go. Much like Team Buzzard, they pick off weaker tanks. Being the newest addition to the team, they are still a valuable assist in the Hussar tactics.

Commander/Comms: Gizella

Gunner: Orsolya

Loader: Frida

Driver: Eniko


	3. Skirmish No1

GuP Skirmish No.1!

Cassino Girls High School(PoV)

vs

Anzio Girls High School

Cassino Lineup:

1x P.43 Heavy Tank

4x Fiat 3000 Light Tanks

2x Fiat M13/40 Medium Tanks

Anzio Lineup:

1x P.40 Heavy Tank

3x Semovente 75/18 Assault Guns

6x L3/35 Tankettes

Uptop a hill overlooking the valley below, a tank stood idle, watch for activity or at least something to shoot at. "Two hours into the match...no activity...no tanks… just us…" The commander was sticking out the tank hatch, donning field glasses and her school's beret.

"Come on Parme, why do we have to be forward recon?" Their loader spoke up from the turret. "We've got the biggest gun and we're sticking ourselves out for what?"

"Romano, we have to do this because no one else can, they're all too fragile to do this." Parmesan buttoned back up into the turret, Romano sat nearby. "Either way, you have the shell loaded?"

"Yeah I do, I'm hoping we get to expend it soon enough." From in front of the tank, their driver looked back.

"The more we sit the better chance someone is going to spot us, not like our paint does us any justice."

"Calm down Mozza, we can get out of this if we want to, we've got that slope behind us to race down." Parmesan took a look into her gunner sight. "In any case, I'm going back up top." She opened the hatched and gripped the sides to get up, then took out her field glasses again.

"I don't we're going to find anything here, we gotta be more active." Romano leaned back on her chair.

"Says the one who sits in her room all day doing who knows what." The Radio Operator watched from her position at the rear.

"I can go outside anytime I want Asiago! It's just that I don't want to."

"Are you shooting digital tanks all day? Doesn't particularly help your case." Asiago giggled.

"S-shut up, I'm not addicted to that game, I'm going to check the ammo rack." She got off her chair and started to take inventory.

"The fight is with Anzio, not amongst ourselves…." Parmesan scanned the horizon when she caught sight of something. "What could this be…" She focused onto the point, a L3/35 tankette zipped right by.

"What do you see?" Romano came back from the rear and sat again.

"Enemy movement, tankettes, get the tank moving, we're mobilizing." She quickly zipped back into the tank and got into the gunner chair. The P.43 backed off from the hill and parallel turned into the direction of the reported position. "Link up with Aprilia and Anzio, we're going to need back up this, Asiago give me radio clearance."

"We're live now." Asiago looked back.

"Oregano, Rosemary, get those M11s ready, we've spotted movement." Parmesan started to ready the gun.

"We've got it, already moving." Oregano, commander of Team Anzio looked down. "You hear that Saffron?" A M11/39 backed out of some bushes in front of the P.26 and quickly lined up behind it, on the left flank.

"This is Aprilia, we're on our way." Rosemary tapped on Basil's, their driver, back. "Get us moving." The other M11/39 back out of a bush and joined into formation and took the right flank.

"Okay, move us up to maximum speed, we can't let them get away." The three tanks sped up enough that they could make quicktime to their destination. They maintained formation quite well at those speeds, the M11s kept up easily. They closing in on that area when they neared a rather large opening.

"This seems rather sketchy, I'm slowing us now." Mozzarella pulled back on the speed as they started to move through.

"Aprilia, Anzio, stay on alert, cover our sides." Parmesan, stared through the gunner sight for targets. "Sometimes I wonder about the design of this tank." She commented on how the Commander had to be gunner. Just then, she spotted something in a bush, a tank perhaps? She took the chance and fired into it, waiting for something to happen.

"Why'd you fire?" Romano scrambled for another round.

"I don't know! I saw something!" Parmesan panicked and popped out of the hatch. She watched the bush very closely, expecting something of it. It wasn't until she saw a piece of wood fall from it that she realized her mistake. "It's a trap…" She went down into the tank. "Mozza, get us out of here!"

"Got it!" Mozzarella started to reverse the tank back out of the opening. The tank then began to turn slightly so that they could forward out of there. The M11s followed suit, carefully matching every move.

"Come on…" Parmesan crossed her fingers and hoped that Anzio hadn't found out that their ruse didn't work. However, her wishful thinking wasn't enough, as three rounds flew out of the foliage and barely missed. "They've made us out! Full speed out!" The P.43 shifted to max speed and they started to make a retreat.

"The shell is loaded, we can fire if we can!" Parmesan rotated the turret so that it faced their rear, but found that they were now being pursued. Five L3/35s were hot on their tail and the larger caliber rounds were still being fired.

"Asiago, tell the others that we have to take evasive action!" The three tanks loosened up and broke formation, Parmesan took a shot at one of the tankettes but hit dirt. From the far rear, she saw three Semovente 75/18s were starting to come after them after they realized how few tanks they had.

"Round loaded!" Romano was picking up 75mm rounds like they were practically nothing. The two created a lot of fire onto their pursuers, but they were moving in such a fashion they it was rather hard to get anywhere close.

"We're almost out of here." Mozzarella took note of the foliage coming up. However, their dreams were cut short when a sixth L3/35 drifted out of a bush and rammed Team Anzio in the side, stopping them completely.

"Since when do tankettes drift!?" Anzio's gunner and loader, Sage yelled out as she loaded a round.

"It's no use, the tracks are broken, we're not going anywhere." Saffron dreaded. Two other L3s stopped by to riddle the M11 with 8mm AP rounds until the white flag spout out from the turret.

Oregano sighed and spoke out over the radio. "Team Anzio, we've been knocked out." Parmesan couldn't believe it, they were so close out of the thick of it. The remaining two tanks made into the foliage but they didn't stop the tanks behind them from staying hot on their tail.

"We have to lose them or make a trap of our own." The two made a sharp turn right out of the bushes. Seeing as it wasn't going to help any in the first place. Parmesan stuck her head of the turret to examine their surroundings. That's when she took note of the road leading into the valley. "I've got a plan…" She buttoned back up and turned to Asiago. "Get me the Fiat 3000s, we need them."

"Live." Asiago leaned back, trying to relax herself.

"Gaeta, Nettuno, Latina, get yourselves perched somewhere overlooking the valley. We're going to need you for something."

"This is Gaeta, we're moving out now." Sicily of Team Gaeta nudged her driver, Naples, into getting them moving. Far away, three Fiat 3000s were waiting for the their orders. Now they were moving towards the valley, at a fine speed too, despite being relics of their time.

"Nettuno to Gaeta, what exactly are we doing?" Sardinia, the commander of Team Nettuno spoke out.

"I don't know, but we're fire support for a reason." Sicily readied the gun, the turret was only one man, she along with Sardinia and Venice of Team Latina had some of the more tiring position. "Just remember that we have to fire as quick as we can." The Fiat 3000s lined themselves up on a perch overlooking the lower part of the valley.

"Well, we're here." Naples looked up.

"Okay, Parme, we've made it to our destination, waiting for additional orders." Meanwhile, the other two had been chased for quite a long time, in fact, the tankettes that took out Anzio had caught up.

"Good to know, we'll be moving into the valley shortly, just remember to fire as soon as you can and as quickly." By this moment the tanks of Anzio had started to gain on them. "They're catching up, Mozza can go any faster?"

"No, we can't our time trying to stall them has started to pucker out the engine."

"This is Aprilia to Roma…" Rosemary contacted them. "We're going to buy you some time, just get out of here."

"Rosemary, what are you talking about…" Suddenly, Team Aprilia made a sharp turn and stopped behind them. Two L3s rammed into the tank and were instantly knocked out. This effectively slowed them back a bit.

"Just go! Don't come back for us!" The M11 turned its hull and started to fire back, hitting and knocking out at least one tankette. "Team Aprilia, we're going to be knocked out soon enough."

"Lest not their sacrifice be in vain...Mozza, get us into that valley." Parmesan got out of the turret and looked back. The M11 was already knocked out, victim of a 75mm shell. But they couldn't relax, the tanks were still on their tail, despite their losses.

"Okay, I'm going have to do something risky." Mozzarella sharply turned the tank towards the direction of their pursuers then sped up the tank. The P.43 dodged the torrent of tanks that were chasing them. One of the Semovente 75/18s was so close that it scratched the paint off of the side. The tanks realized that their target was now behind them and quickly recovered to give chase.

"Okay, aside from almost giving me a heart attack, you did good." Parmesan turned to Asiago. "Tell the fire support to get ready." The P.43 slowed down just enough for them to catch up before starting to speed off into the valley. "Let's just hope this works." The P.43 crossed into the range of the Fiat 3000s and soon enough so did the L3s and 75/18s.

"FIRE!" Sicily yelled on a channel to the other Fiat 3000s. Together they unleashed a rapid barrage onto the tanks of Anzio. Accomplished by the fact that the driver assisted loading by handing up the ammo. The 37mm shells rained down from above, mostly not hitting their marks, but nonetheless pounding them.

"Perfect, Mozza, as fast as you can, we're finding their command tank." The P.43 sped off at maximum speed again, leaving their pursuers confused and devastated by the barrage. It left them stuck in the valley, trying to engage the Fiat 3000s. Eventually, the shells started to get more accurately, grouping a bit more closely now.

"Haha! We're leaving them crippled!" Venice yelled out from her tank. Leaving her driver, Florence, scared for their own safety. The shells kept coming down taking out the tanks one by one. However, one of the Semoventes managed to fire a shell off, breaking the rather weak tracks of Team Nettuno.

"Did you hear that?" Papal, the driver of the tank noticed the sound of the tank tipping of the perch.

"Yeah...get of the tank!" Sardina yelled as the two evacuated out the top and got onto firm ground. They watched as the Fiat 3000 tipped over the edge and fall down, the flag actually was broke when it shot out, one end hanging from the other.

"Oh dear…" Papal stared at it. Sicily had actually noticed this as she was looking through the gunnery sights and took out the radio.

"This is Team Gaeta...we just noticed that Team Nettuno's tank just went over the edge, we've lost them." Then she went back to loading and firing the gun. Their score was three tanks taken out, leaving a L3 and a Semovente cowering behind cover.

"That's not good…" Parmesan was resting for the moment, especially after the chase they were given. "We're still searching the grounds for their command tank, tell me when you've finished them off." The P.43 was a match for match with the P.40, 75mm guns and good speed meant that they had to get the shot off first.

"We are nearing Anzio's beginning point, we'll find it somewhere close to here." Mozzarella was getting rather tired of the constant driving. She deserved some sort of break from eluding their pursuers earlier, but there was no time now.

"This is Team Gaeta, we've run out of ammo." The radio suddenly flared to life. "This is Team Latina, we've also run out of ammo." This shocked Parmesan, as she had forgotten about the ammo issue with these type of runs.

"How many did you take out?" She cried out.

"There's only one left, I don't think they're coming out anytime soon." Sicily looked out from her turret. "Hold on, I've got an idea…Naples, we're ramming them, slowly off the edge please."

"Okay…" Naples slowly drove the tank over the edge and unlike Venice's tank, they managed to keep themselves intact as the tank quickly rolled down the surface and drove off the cover the Semovente hid behind. Unlucky for them, as they were just getting their senses together and getting out of there. The Fiat 3000 flew straight into the side of its hull, taking both out in a rather interesting way.

"So...that was interesting." Venice watched the whole thing from her point of view from the turret.

"Team Gaeta here, we've been knocked out but we took the last Semovente with us!" Sicily leaned back and looked at Naples. "All in a good day's work." Parmesan was still on the edge of her seat, their tank was the only one that was operational and able to fire.

"So I suppose we'll be here…" Venice mumbled over the radio.

"Okay, we have to find that command tank, quickly." The P.43 scanned around the perimeter and adjacent area for the last of Anzio. It wasn't until they noticed a shot ring out that they found the general direction of it. However, Venice's voice came over again.

"This is Team Latina, we've been knocked out by a sniper." Sending chills over the crew.

"Their last tank must be something impressive at any rate." Romano looked over at Parmesan.

"I know, I know...we know where they came from at the least." Suddenly, a shell zipped through the bushes and barely missed missed them, slamming into the dirt. "We've been made!" The tank quickly made a turn through the forest. Parmesan was hoping they find the tank before it fired again. Parmesan stuck her head out the the hatch and looked around them, searching their mark. "I don't see anything out here!"

"By this point we must have closed the distance quite a bit." Mozzarella took off her beret and tightened her grip on the steering device.

"We can't operate buttoned up, Romano take control of the gun, Asiago, load for her!" Parmesan fully stuck herself into the open while Romano and Asiago took to their new positions. "Where are you…" She whispered to herself. Just then, she caught sight of something different and took up her field glasses to examine it.

"We're ready once you've spotted them." Romano focused through the gunner's sight. Parmesan couldn't particularly make out what she was looking at. It wasn't until she saw it was turning towards them that she found out what it was.

"They're behind us, rotate gun and make evasive maneuvers." She hung on for dear life as Mozzarella made multiple sharp turns to evade fire. Romano was firing the gun multiple times at them but they were nowhere near target. "Turn towards them, we're going on the offensive." The tank made a drift-like turn into the direction of the last tank.

"You know, it's hard to load when you're trying to be a drifter!" Asiago was struggling to keep up with their movements.

"Now you know how I feel!" Romano laughed as she fired another round. "Now that I think about it, we're wasting ammo." She looked back at the ammo rack and saw that it was getting closer to empty. Now above them, Parmesan was making effort to identify their target. Their tank quickly passed them by as she took note of what it was before buttoning back up.

"It's a P.40 heavy tank, we're going to have troubles, Mozza, head straight for them, we're dueling them."

"Roger." Mozzarella took another turn while Parmesan was relieving Romano and Asiago of their positions.

"Let's see what damage we can do." She whispered to herself as she made herself comfortable in the gunner seat. The P.43 made close contact with the P.40 as she fired a point blank round. The two engaged in a turn fight as they rounded each other. Both 75mm guns firing at each other constantly, it was getting intense as they came out of the foliage and into the open.

"I doubt we're going to hit them anytime soon." Asiago commented from the back.

"You're right, let's change it up a bit, Mozza, sudden stop." Mozzarella suddenly stopped the tank, forcing the P.40 in front of them and then starting it up again. Now the tables had been turned, Anzio was on the run now. "There we go, you're straight in my sights." However, the P.40 turned and made a stop in front of them. They were positioned in such a way that both gun barrels caught on eachother.

This messed up Parmesan's aim as she fired into the air. "Loading round!" Romano yelled out as she crammed another round into the gun. The two gun barrels were struggling to depressed because of their being too close to the turret roofs.

"Come...on...give me something to work with…." She then realized the easiest route of this. "Mozza! Reverse!" The P.43 backed up just so Parmesan could traverse the gun towards the other. Both guns were on sight when she pressed down fired the gun at the turret.

"Did...did we win?" Asiago closed her eyes when the round made impact.

"Let me check." Parmesan got out on top of the turret and checked on the P.40's status. It was knocked out, round penetrated the turret armor, directly right of the gun. Meanwhile, their armor was just dented, they were angled in such a way that the gun bounced off the corner of the side and frontal plates.

This match had gone to Cassino, after an amazing struggle between the two. They had just barely snatched victory out of Anzio's hands.


	4. Skirmish No2

GuP Skirmish No.2!

Seven Rats Academy(PoV)

vs

Kuromorimine Girls High School(Secondary PoV)

Seven Rats Lineup:

1x Comet Cruiser Tank

2x Cromwell Cruiser Tanks

4x Mk VII Tetrarch Light Tanks

Kuromorimine Lineup:

2x Tiger I Heavy Tanks

4x Panther Ausf. G Medium Tanks

4x JagdPanzer IV Tank Destroyers

1x JagdTiger Tank Destroyer

1x JagdPanther Tank Destroyer

2x Panzer III Ausf.J Medium Tanks

"Okay ladies!" Cassie yelled over the radio to all the tanks under her command. "We're about go to combat with an enemy that outnumbers us and outguns us." She put two hands out of the turret and pulled herself out of the compartment. Reaching up to her Pith Helmet and pulled down goggles to snap over her eyes. They protected her from the insane amounts of dust thrown around by their tank speeding through the desert.

"This is Combe, how exactly does that help us?" The nearby Cromwell's commander, Ashe, spoke out.

"It's not suppose to! You already know we can do this, we've made it this far with seven tanks and we can win it." She grinned wildly. Behind her were two Cromwells, one of which housed the one she talked to.

"This is Gott, Mobile Farce has already formed up, awaiting orders." Cassie looked further beyond the Cromwells and saw a group of four Tetrarch tanks trailing behind them. Touting their Littlejohn adaptors on the ends of their 2pdr guns and one of them a 3in howitzer.

"Perfect, we've all formed up nice and neat, I might as well finish my speech." She focused ahead of them and imagined German tanks in the dunes and traversing the sand.

"Kuromorimine has enjoyed a bit too much time in the spotlight, eight wins in a row!" Licking her lips to moisturize her mouth, she continued. "It's time we we broke their streak! They can't last at the top much longer, let's knock them down a notch."

Over the radio was the shouts of consent and excitement. "Okay Rats! Let's take out some Germans!" The tanks split off into their combat groups and they started to get their plans into motion as the tanks rushed over sand dunes and drifted through them.

Meanwhile, over on Kuromorimine's side of their battleground, a young brown haired girl looked out into the horizon. She was a greenhorn in terms of skills as a commander but even she knew this was going to be one of their teams hardest fights.

The desert was Seven Rats' territory, they were masters of guerilla and quick tactics. This was multiplied by their experience in this terrain and the speed of their tanks. Her brown eyes strained to focus through the intense sunlight.

"Miho...it's time to move, we've got a match to win." One of her crew talked up to her, as she climbed into the compartment of her Panzer III. She swore she heard something in the distance. Almost like a battle cry of sorts, but she must have been hearing things.

But in the distance was Cassie, leading her Comet and the Cromwells, her crew prepped, and her teams ready. She soon grew tired of the desert sun and buttoned back up into her own tank. "You doing okay there Cassie?" Their driver, Ashlyn spoke back. "Must be hot out there."

"Whew, this is the hottest it's been, never knew they could simulate so well…" Cassie took off her Pith Helmet and panted. "Either way, I still have to be out there, someone's gotta spot for us, just give me a moment." She leaned back and closed her eyes to rest. Just then, the crew heard a terrible rumbling from the rear.

"Was that the engine?" Noelle, their radio operator, backed away into the front.

"Yes...it is...we should stop before." The engine sputtered loudly and cut off. "Before it dies on us…"

"Dang it, we're sitting ducks." Cassie took control of the radio and spoke to their support. "Combe, Jock, we need to take defensive positioning, our engine gave up on us." She then turned to Noelle. "Take Noelle with you and see what's going on with the engine, we've got to get moving quickly." The two nodded and climbed out through the hatch and out onto the sand.

"So what do we do now?" Sydney, their gunner, cracked her knuckles and relaxed in her seat.

"You and Celina have to be on alert, our position is vulnerable until we move out again. " The gunner duo got back to their duties while Cassie tended to the radio. "Mobile Farce, we are going to be stopping for a bit, Comet is suffering from engine problems, you can still continue."

"This is Gott, the Farce will continue." Francesca looked out into the sand from the turret of their Tetrarch. They were at the head of Mobile Farce, a group of four Tetrarch tanks with a simple goal. Annoy and confuse their opponents, getting away was a second priority.

"Geez, you think at our speed, we'd find them by now." Their driver huffed.

"Catalina, make a sharp right, I think I spotted something." Francesca looked out into the horizon and saw objects. They weren't illusions either, too defined for them to be so. She took out a peek with the field glasses and spotted them.

"What do you see?" The gunner, Anne grinned.

"I spot...JagdPanzer IV formation, they're traveling alone...no a JagdPanther just passed over the hill." She could see the command out on the top. Brown short hair, with a lack of confidence on her face. "Bring ourselves up to speed, we're engaging." The Tetrarch sped up and was joined by their allies.

"Looks like we're engaging something." From the Tetrarch bringing up the rear, their driver sighed.

"All the better, we've got some special shells to unload on them Priscilla!" Their gunner, Elisa laughed. Meanwhile their commander, Jane, was looking at what they were going to face.

"Jager formation, five tank destroyers." She watched them closely. "We'll be slinging HE, we can't penetrate them."

"What about smoke rounds?"

"We save those for last Elisa, but it'll fun, by the way, hang on, we're about to pass into them." She buttoned up and readied the next shell. "Just fire, I'll do the ammo selection." As the neared the German tanks, Mobile Farce switched from their Skein formation. They formed a Column and went up as fast as they could.

"Brace yourselves…" Priscilla tightened her grip and focused herself. At the front of the formation, Francesca readied herself with the radio.

"Okay Mobile...Farce…" The formation suddenly dived through the the dunes and found themselves flying into the Jagd-tanks. "Farce em!" The four tanks split up as they dashed through Kuro's tanks. They took shots as they made erratic movements to evade collisions and return fire.

"Keep loading!" Anne swiftly fired the 40mm rounds as they went through the breech. They had the capability of penetrating the armor of the JagdPanzer IV. But they were extremely small caliber and did little damage.

"They're recovering!" Erica, commander of Team Erskine reported over the radio. Their Tetrarch nearly hit one of the JagdPanzers while drifting.

"I realize that!" Francesca was sweating hard from the intense loading she did. "We've done our damage!" She yelled just as one of Kuro's tanks popped a white flag out of the hull. "Time to make our retreat, Hobart, smoke em!"

"Got it, making smoke screen!" Jane loading in the smoke canisters for Elisa to fire. They impacted into the sand and created a blinding screen. The Tetrarch formation made their escape just as Kuro started to fire back again.

"We made it!" Emily of Team Carver cheered over the radio.

"We're lucky, we almost never make it with full numbers." Catalina sighed with relief as they made it out. However, their luck ran out just as fast as they fled. They crossed onto a road that ran through a dune. Much to their dismay, a JagdTiger was watching that road, they flew down onto the road, leading to Team Gott's demise at the hand of the watching.

"Did that just happen?" Anne released her breath.

"Come on! We managed to get out of that!" Francesca ranted and then calmed down. "This is Team Gott...we've been knocked out."

"No!" Erica yelled out as they rushed out of sight. "We've already lost a tank…" The tanks made a power shift as Team Carver took into the lead.

"We may have lost a tank, but we're still intact enough, we need to rendezvous with Mobile Strike." Their misfortune continued when a group of three Panthers rushed to pursue them through the desert. "Our bad luck just never end does it." Emily quietly sobbed.

"It can't any worse than this can it?" Their gunner, Skye, mumbled to herself. But much to her dismay, a fourth panther showed up in front of them, trapping them in between.

"Of all the places-" Emily calmed herself and took to the radio. "Mobile Farce, split up, stick to survival tactics." The Tetrarch formation disbanded, leaving every tank to fend for themselves. They took every maneuver they could to avoid being hit.

"Haven't driven this much-" Carver's driver, Macie struggled to keep themselves mobile while the Panthers attempted to gain a lock on them. "Driven this much since training!" Their Tetrarch was being shot at the most, probably to break the chain of command.

"We can't hold on much longer! Where's Mobile Strike!" The three remaining tanks had linked back up together, but now the Panthers were closing in on them. "We're doomed…" Just as one of the tanks traversed its gun to fire, it got hit multiple tanks and knocked out.

"Did someone call the Cavalry!?" Cassie yelled out at the top of her lungs as her Comet came up over a hill flanking. The Panthers, realizing the greater threat started to turn to engage them. However, two Cromwells, Jock and Combe, came out behind them, effectively pincering them.

"Let's give them a taste of their own medicine." Joyce and Giselle, the gunnery duo of Team Combe yelled out as they fired on them. The remaining Panthers were now being rained upon by three tanks that they exposed side and rear armor to. The 77mm and 75mm guns of the Comet and Cromwells were penetrating with ease.

Soon enough the whole hunting pack was knocked out, quickly and unmercifully as Mobile Strike regrouped with Mobile Farce. "Good to see you've made it out of there alive." Zoe, of the commander of Team Jock, spoke over the radio.

"Yes, I know, we barely made out of there, they have quite a few Jagd Models out there, I think we tracked their JagdPanther in the fray, I'm not sure." Erica huffed as she popped out of the turret.

"We have no time to rest, I know for a fact that Kuromorimine can recover from this very quickly, we've only taken out their weakest tanks, they still have tanks with guns that can take us out in one hit.

"Then we hunt them down! Strike em down before they have a chance to fight back!" Ashe, the commander for Team Combe yelled.

"That leaves us exposed, either way, we need to keep mobile, they're gaining on us every moment we waste." After a series of arguments and indecision, the tanks split up. The Cromwells and Tetrarch tanks became a battlegroup. Cassie and her Comet became an independent unit all by themselves.

"How did we come to this point?" Noelle sobbed in the back?

"Relax, as long as we don't run into enemy tanks we'll be fine, we have to stick to the plan." Their plan was designed to penetrate deep into Kuro's starting point. If Cassie's suspicions were correct, then a majority of their tanks were retreating there.

"Don't run into enemy tanks you say, choose the Comet you say, we couldn't have gotten the Challenger?" Sydney huffed.

"Let's not get that started again, look, Ashe is leading her group to distract them, all we have to do is get behind them and simply pick them off."

"Easier said than done, after the engine problems we had, I'm not sure if we can make it through this." Ashlyn wiped sweat off of her forehead.

"We can do this, it'll be nice and simple, just load APCR and we'll slice through like butter." The Comet went over and through multiple dunes, on their way rounds. They were moving slower than their usual speed, as to avoid being made out.

"This is Combe, we've made contact with Kuro, we're sling it out near the open, we've spotted their Heavy Armor, they've taken to a oasis cover." Ashe reported over the radio.

"Use Peekaboo tactics, don't let yourself get hit."

"We'll be fine for now, but I assume the rest of their tanks are out there somewhere, probably rushing to their aid." Zoe took a look through her field glasses. "There appears to be a JagdTiger in the far rear, can you take it out?"

"We can do that, just keep them distract-

"The line's been cut, why is the line cut?" Zoe looked down at Carissa, her Radio Operator.

"They're out of range, we can't get to them, they can't get to us." She fiddled with the knobs and frequencies.

"Of all the things I thought we would be doing, I never thought I'd be moving the tank forwards and backwards, what joy." Their driver, Anais was tiring of the monotony.

"Just keep us going, it won't be long now…Catherine, Marina, keep the gun firing, we can't let up now." The five tanks of their group took cover spread out over the opening. Their tactics were working, but they didn't know for how long.

"Okay, we've lost range with them, but we have to take out that JagdTiger, we should be right behind them now." Their Comet had managed to maneuver through Kuro's lines, most likely because of the firefight. "We're going to have to operate differently, Noelle, you went through Commander training right?"

"Yeah, but it was only a single class, why do you ask?"

"Take over for me, I'm getting out and going recon."

"That's crazy." Celina looked at her.

"It's the safe way about doing this, that is an order, Noelle get over here." Cassie climbed out of the tank, allowing Noelle to take her place. She then looked back into the tank, grabbing a low power portable radio. "I'll use this to communicate, good luck."

"You too." Noelle tried to get comfortable in her position before Cassie jumped onto the hot desert stand.

"Whew, can't feel my legs, but other than that I'll be fine." She mumbled to herself. Cresting a small dune, she took out her field glasses and scanned the horizon. Lucky enough, about a few tens of meters away was the JagdTiger. "Move out of the dunes quietly, JagdTiger ahead, fire APCR." She whispered into the receiver.

"Got it…" Ashlyn slowly rolled the tank forward as their turret traversed to meet the big rear of the tank.

"Nicely big and juicy, load AP." Sydney stared through the gunner sight.

"Loaded." The JagdTiger fired one more time out at a target. Nearly deafening Cassie out in the field. The shell traveled a long distance and scraped the side of Combe's Cromwell before slamming into Team Hobart.

Jane sighed and picked up the receiver. "This is Team Hobart, we've been knocked out." Meanwhile the crew of Combe was panicking at their close encounter.

"That was too close!" Hannah, the radio operator, cried out.

"Stop yacking and keep the heat on, we can't lose focus." Joyce looked back at Giselle. "I need another round!"

"Clara, how long can we manage this?" Their driver looked back.

"I assume we can survive as long as they don't figure out the art of flanking." Meanwhile, Cassie was waiting the the right moment to take out the JagdTiger without attracting attention. She ultimately came to conclusion that there was no way and they had to take the chance.

"Fire." The Comet's 77mm HV gun expended its shell straight into the rear plates of the JagdTiger. It wasn't particularly hard for the to penetrate of the rear of the armor, it was a rather thin plate. Much to the surprise of the crew, their tank was knocked out and they didn't know how. "Hide!"

Cassie watched carefully for Kuromorimine's reaction to the situation while her Comet backed further up. Kuro was having difficulty realizing the extent of the situation, she could see that the other group had cause a casualties in the field. A few white strung about here and there, mainly in the open.

"Shell loaded, ready for another shot." Noelle spoke up from the tank.

"Right…" Cassie watched with careful attention what to do next, so far they had not been made, they could cause a bit more damage now. The next thing she was unbelievable, a JagdPanther, charging across the field into a different position. It was obvious at that range they could not penetrate. "JagdPanther across the field, take out the tracks."

The Comet moved back into position and lined up its shot. Tracking the path of the tank and estimating the compensation of the shot. "Ready to fire…" Sydney kept a close eye on the tank's movement.

"Fire." The shell flew a far distances away from their location. But it just barely made its mark, slamming into the frontal section of the track. It the track and broke it open, forcing the JagdPanther into a spin, leaving it planted with its rear open to the other group.

"Did we hit our mark?"

"Yes, you hit quite well…" The JagdPanther was pounded with rounds until it finally rolled over and popped the white flag. However, it did appear that their position had been made out, as a Tiger that made its position near the oasis started for them, albeit rather slowly. "It does appear they've made our ruse."

To make matters worse, JagdPanzer IVs and Panzer IIIs had flanked the other group, forcing them to combat them. While Cassie and her team retreated, they were fending them off. "Bloody JagdPanzers, flanking us!" Zoe yelled out as their Cromwell maneuvered around the fired they got.

"There's." Combe's tank scrapped another shot from a Panzer III. "There's only four of them, we have a chance!" The Cromwells and Tetrarch tanks were having difficulty adapting to the situation, their quick dodges barely saving them.

One of the Panzer IIIs tooked an aimed shot at a Tetrarch while it erratically moved about. "Track them carefully…" Miho watched the tank very closely, this was a risky move all in itself, so they had to take something out of it. "Fire." The Panzer III's 5cm gun fired a shelled center mass into the Tetrarch, knocking it out.

"Team Carver, we've been knocked out…" Emily mumbled into the radio.

"Take out those darned Panzer IIIs!" Jock's Cromwell traversed its turret onto one of them. "FIRE!" Zoe yelled out as their gun fired at them. It was competition, the Cromwell's 75mm gun could easily penetrate the frontal armor.

Miho heard out on the radio that the Panzer III next to them was taken out as she watched another Cromwell turning its turret for them. Her eye caught sight of a JagdPanzer IV, moving its hull onto that tank and firing on it.

The shell took a corner piece of the turret when it impacted, they responded back by loading APCR and firing a round straight through the exposed lower glacius. "Target knocked out, load another." Joyce looked back at Giselle.

She couldn't believe it, their movement wasn't working, flanking wasn't showing a lot of results aside from a beaten up Tetrarch. "Take a shot on the other Tetrarch." She looked at her gunner as she rotated the turret. The Panzer III took another shot, funny enough, the Tetrarch had actually backed into it.

"This is Team Erskine, we've been knocked out!" Miho continued with the attack, staying true to the orders. However, she realized something, the one of the Cromwells was missing, where had it gone, the other was in cover.

"This is mildly comedic." Ashe watched the two remaining tanks as their own flanked them. "Bit Ironic too…" Their Cromwell had managed to slip right through and flanked them. Miho at the same time watched with horror as it blasted the rear of the remaining JagdPanzer.

"Just one left…" Catherine looked through the gunner sight and locked onto the Panzer III. "Firing." The Panzer III was taken out as the shell made contact with the frontal armor. Miho's tank was out of action, the entire flanking force just gone.

On the other end, one of the Tigers had closed the distance on Cassie and her team. She quickly embarked into the tank and took back her position. "This is risky, but charge out flank, take a APCR into their turret or rear armor."

"Roger…" Ashlyn eased up and went out of their position at maximum speed, hoping to catch them by surprise. It somewhat worked, the Tiger crew panicked and fired too early, just barely missing the Comet as it careened out."Flanking…" They drifted around the front and the side of the tank, Sydney keeping the turret on quite well.

"Fire." The shell thrusted straight into the side of the turret, but didn't take it out. At the end of the drift, the Tiger was still traversing the turret to meet them, its Khaki haired commander came out of the hatch. "Fire again!" A second shell dove straight into the turret again, but they kept turning. "Fire until we take them out!"

"I can do that…" Sydney grinned and with the help of Celina, they fired very rapidly into the turret, filling it up with dents until the white flag popped out.

"That took more shells than necessary." Cassie chuckled as she watched the commander throw a tantrum. "Oh dear, I admit that's funny." She thought to herself.

"Cassie, we're back in range with Combe."

"Good, Ashe, status report?"

"We've lost the remainder of Mobile Farce, but they only have one tank left from where I see."

"Yes I know, a Tiger, a lone one at that, they've done nothing this match, but we outnumber them, this will be easy."

"So what do you do?"

"What we always do, close the pincer on them, now!" Both the Comet and the Cromwells skidded out into the open, effectively surrounded the last Tiger. But much to their surprise, the Tiger roared to life with a highly well aimed shot. Slamming right into Jock.

"Team Jock, we've been taken out of action." Zoe mumbled over the radio.

"Looks like the Tiger has some fight left in it, use evasive maneuvers." The distance closed as they started turn and make random movements to throw off their aim. "Closer we get, the closer we have a chance of getting hit…"

The Tiger's Commander, a dark brown haired girl came out into the arid air as they started to move the tank. It was much faster than they anticipated, possibly match the speed of their Cruisers. "That's one serious tank…" Sydney commented.

"What are they doing…" Cassie watched very closely at their actions. The Tiger and Combe's Cromwell were nearing collision distance, Joyce fired multiple rounds, but they pinged off the frontal armor. Clara took a sharp turn, but the Tiger followed, actually pitting the corner of the tank and spinning them out of control.

"What in the world...they can't be that skilled." Once the Cromwell skidded to a stop, Ashe found a horrifying sight when looking through her viewport. The Tiger's 8.8cm gun pointing straight at them right before blasting their tank. No report was needed, it was obvious what happened.

"They aren't pushovers, take extreme caution when engaging." By the time they had closed to around just a few dozen meters, the Tiger had fully traversed its hull and was moving for them. Their hulls scrapped as the two took shots at each other, point-blank.

"Damned, loading!" Celina rammed another shell into the breech. The two tanks drifted around each other to fire, but missed again. The 8.8cm shell just barely scratched off the paint on their turret. They made effort to get a shot on mark, even stopping, reversing into a position to ram the front of the Comet.

"Keep ourselves mobile here, we can't get hit." Ashlyn made extreme efforts in her driving, and it showed. The two tanks moved forth and back trying to get a shot. Their gun barrels hitting the other off as they fired into the air or ground. Celina was having difficulties loading in time.

"There's only one way out of this, get us out of here, speeding off." Cassie watched with intent.

"Got it." Ashlyn was slowly making their tank escape from the hold. Just inching away each time they stopped contact. The last time, they broke off, speed away behind the Tiger as it traversed to meet them again.

"Drift around to their side, they can't possibly catch us there." The Comet made a quick turn around to speed towards the Tiger again. As Ashlyn prepared for the drift.

"Hold on, this will be a tight one!" The Comet turned and sharply drifted around the side. She could barely steer the tank as the track broke off, increasing their radius of turn. The Tiger made a quick movement towards them, their hull quickly turning.

"Come on…" Cassie grinded her teeth as they halted right behind the Tiger. "FIRE!" The Comet fired first, Sydney not sure of where she shot at. However, this was then followed by the Tiger's barrel moving through the dust and firing straight at them.

Miho watched the commander of the Comet at the closing ceremony. They won again this time, their ninth in a rear. But it was too close, practically a stand off. She noted their use of tactics especially the last one they used, it was smart.

"Now you see, next time they won't win, I'm sure of it." Two members of Seven Rats walked by, having a conversation before lining up with the others behind the Comet commander. She then looked at her sister, Maho, at the front of all their own students.

Turning her attention back to the members of Seven Rats. They were outnumbered in size, dressed in Khaki and donning Pith Helmets, some with goggles even. They were dirty, dusty, improper, but they were happy of their match, they did good for such a small school.

The two commanders, Cassie and Maho walked up to each other to shake each other's hands. Maho kept her face straightforward and serious, Cassie was grinning wildly, her pith helmet crooked and goggles hanging from her neck.

This made Miho think a bit, not too much, but it was some deep ones. Maybe everything she knew of Sensha-dou was different than she had anticipated. Maybe, just maybe, but tonight, Kuromorimine had won their ninth in a row. Next year would be the tenth…

For sure.


	5. Skirmish No3

Skirmish No.3!

Flanders Girls High School(PoV)

vs

Chi-Ha Tan Academy

Flanders Lineup:

1x B1 ter Heavy Tank

2x B1 bis Heavy Tanks

2x FCM 36 Light Tanks  
2x H39 Light Tanks

2x H35 Light Tanks

Chi-Ha Tan Lineup:

8x Chi-Ha Shinhoto Medium Tanks

8x Chi-Ha Medium Tanks

"Formation steady!" Nine tanks, painted green and accented with black, raced down a dirt road at the highest speed they can. They maintained a well organized column formation, led by a B1 ter. Their commander sat high atop the tank, holding the receiver to her mouth.

"Right wing here, we are checked and ready to go." A commander of a nearby B1 bis reported.

"Left wing is also ready and prepped." The B1 bis next to the latter also reported.

"All tanks are ready, your orders Celeste?" The Gunner operated for the B1 ter looked towards the front of the tank.

"The plan is we win, Chi-Ha Tan will obviously use Chi-Ha medium tanks, we have to use our heavy armor to our advantage." She swept her blonde hair sticking out from under her beret and cleared her throat. "Just keep our formation and we'll be fine for now, keep your sides and rears under check as well."

"This is a textbook match." Audrey, at the head of Team Iris and a B1 bis relaxed herself.

"I agree with Audrey, what will a bunch of small caliber guns going to do to us?" Elise of Team Lily and the other B1 moved her consent forward.

"Don't let it fool you, they're faster than us, just don't let them flank you is all." Celeste stared off into the horizon. "Don't let them blitz us too hard...that's the last thing we want." There was heavily wooded area they were approaching.

"This seems sketchy…" Their driver, Helen expressed her concern. She was right, a forest was an ample place for an ambush, especially for infantry tanks. Considering the fact they wouldn't be able to act as quickly as standard role tanks.

"We'll be fine, just as long as we can shoot straight." The gunner, Jeannette relaxed in her seat, much to the dismay of her loader, Claire.

"Don't relax! This is no time to do that.!"

"Quiet down, something seems wrong, we haven't been fired on yet." Celeste watched the trees very carefully as they neared it. She then picked up the receiver to give orders. "All tanks, tighten to one column."

With her command, the tanks straightened up into one single line just as they passed through the entrance. "Stay alert...we're in the belly of the beast." Audrey started to traverse the turret of their tank around. They were moving cautiously, checking their flanks constantly.

"It's too quiet here…" Simone, commander of Team Rosemary, a FCM 36 just behind Team Lily, paid careful attention to their surroundings. "Make sure we can get get out of here correctly Pauline."

"You make it seem like I can't drive." The driver tightened her grip. "Not like it matters, we're in the woods." The line of tanks advanced down the road with little resistance, almost scarily so.

"Careful...we can't be caught with our pants down…." Valerie's Team Saleya took up the rear with their H35. They weren't well trained, leading to their rather frantic thoughts.

"We'll...we'll be fine...just have to keep our cool." The driver, Aurore scratched her head as she adjusted their speed. Suddenly, a shell slammed into the side of Team Gerbera, just right behind Rosemary in the formation.

"Hit received, they're firing HE at us." Renee, the commander started to traverse the turret to check where the shot came from. Following the first shot, a barrage of rounds started to come upon them. They were taking shelling from both flanks

"It's time we get out of here." Zoe, the driver, switched to a higher gear.

"Okay, let's get out of here, maximum speed through!" Celeste went back into her turret to prepare return fire. "All tanks are cleared to fire back." She tossed the receiver aside and looked down below. "Claire, hand me AP shells."

Claire went back into the rear and started to raise up 47mm shells up to Celeste to load. She had to load and fire the gun indepently, flaws of their tank. Traversing the turret, she found quite the sight. Multiple Chi-Ha medium tanks were pursuing them via the woods.

"Estimate of fifteen minutes until we exit the forest." Helen tossed the map over her head and it drifted back to the back of the tank. "Won't be long, let's just hold on until then." She shifted to a higher gear as Celeste aimed a shot.

"Let's see…" One of the Chi-Ha tanks, armed with a short 57mm gun, fired at her. The round hit under the turret, puffing up quite a bit of smoke to block her sight. "That's just rude." Once the smoke cleared, he aimed for them, just in front of the tank.

While the tanks behind her suppressively fired, she was aiming for a knockout, compensating so that it would just near the drivers hatch. "Perfect aim, I think so." She fired the round just at the right time. It actually hit target, shockin the Chi-Ha driver and forcing her to swerve into the tank next to her.

"Uh...nice shot." Helen saw the event happen just out of the corner of her eye.

"No problem...how much longer until we reach the open?"

"Just about…" Suddenly, the trees started to transition to forest, and Flanders raced out into the open. "Now actually."

"Perfect, create Maginot line turns towards them on my mark." He ordered over the radio. They started to form a rank as they were speeding over the grass. Celeste poked out of the B1 turret and watched behind them. Chi-Ha Tan had not caught up yet.

"When do we do it?" Naomi, from Team Rose commented as she loaded a round into her gun. Celeste watched carefully for any Chi-Ha to exit. Suddenly, a wave of Chi-Ha tanks armed with the 57mm Support Gun rushed them.

"Now!" The French tanks turned in practical perfect timing as they spun to meet the oncoming wave. They formed a heavy defensive wall as the gunners started to aim. "Fire on my mark." Celeste waited for the distance to close and for her gunners to get their marks.

"All rounds loaded." The statuses came over the radio as she watched through her gunner's sight. Now was the perfect moment, they had closed the distance between their formations. "Fire now! All the rounds you can!"

The tanks started to fire upon the advancing Japanese tanks. It was more of a suppressive barrage, but with the intent of destroying. 37mm, 47mm and 76mm guns fired at rapid paces. "Keep loading!" Valentine, the gunner for Team Iris looked back to her loader, Lucy.

"I'm loading as fast as I can here!" She rammed another 75mm HE shell into the gun and cleared it. "Just keep firing!" She yelled as she went back to fetch another round to load. Their opponents were unfazed, they kept moving, even when they were losing tanks.

The formation was originally just six, but was not reduced to three as the remainders made a left wing turn to avoid fire. "Something is wrong here…" Celeste whispers to herself. The tanks were too easy to take out, they never left formation, never dodged.

Something was up with this, was it a ruse, perhaps Chi-Ha Tan was just that bad. However, her fears were realized just as she heard the rumbling the engines far louder than hers. "What in the world?" Suddenly, the hill behind them was crawling with Chi-Ha tanks, Shinhoto or not. "Traverse hulls!"

Their tanks started to turn to face Chi-Ha Tan, but they were advanced on. The French and Japanese tanks went into a close knit battle. A scenario that their infantry tanks were not created to handle. "Track is shot!" Corinne, the driver for Team Lily yelled out.

"We fight to the end, no backing out now!" Elle started to fire back with the turret gun, as the hull gun was useless if they could not traverse the hull.

"Shoot at anything in front of us if you can." The Loader, Julie, looked at Nicole as she loading into a HE round.

"I got…" In turn, Nicole looked through the hull sights. Their positions were swarmed, the first casualty occurred when Team Rose's H39 tank took one too many hits. " We can't hold this together!" The Driver Isabel said moments before their knockout.

"Darned, this is Team Rose, we've been knocked out!" Anastasia slammed down on the gun breech in anger. Celeste watched the white flag wave from the H39 and started to tend to her gun, loading it and firing it.

The battle was an absolute mess, Chi-Ha hulls knocked out with their white flags waving. Despite their superior tactics, they were losing to Flanders, as they pinged off armor as they fired their guns.

However, this was not without its costs, Team Iris had taken one too many hits, they were already vulnerable with their broken track. One Chi-Ha took a point blank shot with APCR at the rear of the turret, causing a knockout. "Team Iris! We've been knocked out!" Audrey reported.

Celeste was panicking, they were causing heavy casualties but their numbers had taken a major hit with two tanks out. Chi-Ha Tan's tanks, or rather, what was left of them, started to slink in the confusion. They managed to escape with a sizable force leftover.

In total, only four tanks were taken out from their side. While Flanders only had seven tanks leftover, most of them on the verge of being actually knocked out. Even Celeste's Team Poppy was heavily damaged. "What do we do now!?" Celine, from Team Sunflower, frantically responded.

"We have to dig in somewhere we can defend, we're in no shape to hunt down tanks with greater mobility than us." Celeste came out of the turret and looked around the horizon. There, it was a large hill, not too steep, but could provide them advantage.

"So where do we go?" Alice, Celine's driver, also pitched in with the question.

"Hmm...all able tanks, follow me, we're going to take a height advantage, no formation needed." The B1 ter started to make it way across the plain, trailed behind by the other tanks behind it. They started onto a dirt road to maximize their speed, a rather risky move.

It increased the chance of engine failure, most the tanks received hits to the rear as a chance to penetrate. This in turn hit the engine, possibly damaged. This and the fact that at the speed they traveled, track breaking was also possible. This was shown when Team Gerbera's track broke.

Renee sighed, "We've lost our track, what do we do?" The entire group of tanks stopped to reach a decision. The situation was worsened when Team Saleya's engine started to blow dark smoke.

"Okay, Audrey, you have to to lead the other to the hill, dig in once you're there, my tank will stay here." Celeste decided for them.

"But-"

"No buts, this is an order, for the good of the team, you have to dig in on that hill, we'll be fine." Audrey gave up and agreed to the terms, her B1 bis started off with the other tanks for the hill, there were only four there.

"Get your engine and tracks repaired as soon as you can, we can't stay here for long." The repairing process was taking long, there was only one qualified mechanic for each tank, lengthening the process. "I can't contact Audrey, they're out of range…" Celeste mumbled to herself.

Suddenly, just as she put the radio away, a 47mm APCR round slammed into the rear of Gerbera, knocking them out. "This is Gerbera, we're knocked out." Renee sarcastically reported.

"What in the world?" Celeste couldn't see where the shot came from, it was practically open land out where they were. Then she noticed the small patch of trees and bushes next to herself. "Man I'm blind, don't worry, I'll handle this with the 47mm."

While Team Saleya was repairing the engine just in front of them, a round ricocheted off the mantlet of Poppy's 47mm gun. Slightly annoying Celeste, who was searching with pinpoint accuracy. Just then, she panned over a shape broken out of the others.

"There you are…" She whispered for no apparent reason just the Chi-Ha fired around at her. The round pinked off near the sight and freaked out Celeste before she fired. This allowed the Chi-Ha to escape, but she wasn't going to give up just yet.

Tracking the tank and leading her shot, she fired a round, which managed the hit the frontal section of the track, force the tank to a sudden spin. Once another round was loaded, she fired again to finish it off, just another annoying sniper. "Okay, engine is up!" Aurore conveniently reported.

"Just perfect, let's link up with the others now." With the engine repairs finished, the B1 took the lead and guided the H35. It may have taken a while to get there, but they started to traverse woods about a few dozen meters away from them.

"Team Rosemary, we've been knocked out!" The voice of Simone met them upon their arrival, it was obvious that Chi-Ha Tan had found them and was engaging them. In fact, the hull of Team Iris's B1 bis was found, it had its tracks destroyed and knocked out by being rammed into large rocks.

"We have to save what's left of them!" Celeste's B1 popped out through the the foliage and she found that only Team Sunflower and Gourdon were the only ones left. They were having a hard time facing off against the rest of Chi-Ha Tan.

"I see you've made it! Now can you help us out!?" Naomi, Team Gourdon's commander frantically fired at the Chi-Ha coming upon them.

"Got it...Saleya, do what you what, just don't get yourself shot up." The B1 ter left the H35 to fire flanking shots on the Chi-Ha. Celeste and her tank decided to hunt down the command tank and end it. This would win them the match, it was a flag hunt after all

It may had been a bad idea, but they were running out options, outnumbered at least. "Jeannette, Claire, get ready, we're in for a definite fight this time."

"We can do this, don't worry." Claire looked at her.

"Right-" Suddenly, a Chi-Ha blindsided them. Nearly slamming into them at high speeds. It was the command tank, and it had just sped off deeper into the forest. "After them!" Their tank picked up speed and started to pursue the Chi-Ha.

Despite their best effort, Poppy was gaining right on them. But the Chi-Ha was able to pick up much more speed than this. Something was definitely wrong, and something was, they were led right into an ambush. "Traverse hull!"

The B1 quickly turned its hull as three Chi-Ha closed on them. While the hull turned one way, Celeste turned the other. They blasted two tanks while they simply plinked off the frontal armor. "Keep on them!" Despite the last one's attempt to keep them at bay, it was simple knocked out and pushed aside.

The chase led into open terrain as it turned into a wide open clearing. The Chi-Ha made a few impressive maneuvers, throwing Jeannette off her aim with the howitzer. But it was clear that that crew wasn't going to give up any time sooner. "They're going to flank us!" Helen shouted as it made a sharp turn around them.

"Drift it!" Helen pulled back on the brake while turning, bring the tank towards them. Jeannette fired but missed by mere centimeters. "Darned!" She looked back at Claire, loading another round into the gun.

"We aren't catching them anytime soon." Out of nowhere, a lone Chi-Ha burst out from the bushes behind them, putting Flanders on the defensive now. As they were being chased, the Chi-Ha bounced off at least three shots on the turret, as it turned to meet them. "Where're the others!?"

"Did you call for help!?" Sylvia, the driver for Gourdon yelled as Teams Gourdon, Saleya and Sunflower rushed through the bushes. However, Team Sunflower was immediately taken out as two Chi-Ha came behind the formation.

"Team Sunflower...we've been knocked out…" Celine sighed while her driver Alicia started to rest. They were tired from the match today, being attacked and nearly knocked out multiple times and all.

"Sorry, we kind of brought company." Naomi spoke as a shell whizzed right over their tank.

"No problems, I have a plan, just keep going after the tank behind me will you?" The B1 suddenly made a complete turn towards Gourdon and Saleya, who were hot on the tail of Poppy's pursuer. Meanwhile, Poppy had sped towards the Chi-Ha behind the other two.

Their tank slammed into one in a direction that prevented the other from firing, instantly knocking it out. They then reversed to allow Jeannette to score a hit with the 75mm. At point blank, it was a overkill sort of knockout. No chance a Chi-Ha could survive that round. "Now after the others!"

Celeste's tank turned to find out that the lead Chi-Ha had rammed into Team Saleya and fired multiple times into them. "Team Saleya! Knocked out!" The other Chi-Ha was eventually hit with a shell by Gourdon and too knocked out. Now it was down to one tank as the lead took a speeding run after the B1.

Celeste was thinking that the Chi-Ha was suicidal by charging straight at them. But then their full extent was revealed, once the distance had closed, the Chi-Ha made a quick movement. Actually drifting to the side of the B1 and catch them at their side.

"What? No!" Celeste frantically started to traverse to turret to meet their flanker. But it was too late, the Chi-Ha fired a round about a few away at their side armor. At that range, it would slice through the armor.

"Not so fast!" However, in the nick of time, Team Gourdon's H35 sped straight into the path of the round. Taking it for Poppy just before their ultimate defeat. Before Valerie could even report their knocking out. Celeste took her move on the Chi-Ha.

Their B1 had fully traversed and moved for them. They actually knocked the hull of the tank aside before they could fire. Leaving the gun to shoot straight off into the distance. With this, Claire loaded a 75mm HE round into the breech of the gun.

Then Jeannette, who was wildly grinning, slammed down on the firing mechanism. The howitzer pumped the shell straight into the side of the Chi-Ha. An instant knockout, especially at that range. This left Celeste in tears, they had just barely won this one.

This match belonged to Flanders Girls High School, who with their French Armor was nearly defeated by Chi-Ha Tan. But in the nick of time and though lucky streaks and shots. They had taken victory, straight out of the jaws of defeat.


	6. Skirmish No4

GuP Skirmish No.4!

Northern Kronor Girls Academy(PoV)

vs

Pravda Girls High School

Kronor Lineup:

1x Strv m/42 Medium Tank

2x Strv m/41 Medium Tanks

1x Sav m/43 Assault Gun

1x PvKv m/43 Tank Destroyer

1x Strv m/40K Light Tank

2x Strv L-60 Light Tanks

Pravda Lineup:

1x IS-2 Heavy Tank

1x KV-2 Assault Gun/Heavy Tank

5x T-34/85 Medium Tanks

8x T-33/76 Medium Tanks

Through a raging blizzard, a sole Strv m/42 was being pursued by two T-34/76s. The Swedish tank's commander, Celeste, had her head stuck in the wind. Her tank was getting blown back by the wind and had difficulty moving through the thick snow as their tracks just tossed it aside.

Their pursuers had a similar problem, trying to get a zero in these terrible conditions was near impossible on the move. Celeste watched as their turrets flailed around with their 76mm guns, just trying to get a lock. She then looked back towards the front of their tank, their lights were barely penetrating the snow.

"Guys, we have to get that backup now, this chase isn't going to last much longer at this rate." She spoke into the receiver of her radio.

"Celeste, we're on our way, Ottilie, keep the tank straight, we can't veer off path!"

"I know that Emelie, but-" A gust of wind blow back her head, fazing her for a second. "But we need it urgently, we're the only ones with any kind of idea where their forces are."

Emelie, commander of Team Uppland sighed and said back, "Okay, we're making headway, just us and Gotland, hold on until we make it there."

"Okay, we'll be here." Celeste tossed the receiver back into the crew compartment before speaking over the headset. "Kaia, you doing okay down there?" The sound was fuzzy, but it was the only form of communication in this blizzard.

"I'm doing fine, this blizzard is nothing, I'll last as our driver."

"Good to know." Celeste stared off into the distance, her view cut short to mere inches. Between the goggles protecting her eyes, her scarf and field cap, it wasn't particularly worth it.

Suddenly, a shell whizzed nearby, nearly hitting their turret. "They've started firing!" Katina, the gun prepared herself. "So we're going to fire back!" The turret of the Strv m/42 traversed fully to meet them.

"Loading..." Mia, the loader, took an HE shell and loaded it into the breech.

"I have no sight of view!" Katina quinted through the sights. But her visibility was very poor.

"Fine, if we're going with this, I'll spot." Celeste took at look at the tank and their own gun. "Right." The gun rotated to the right, placing itself on target. "Fire."

The short 7.5cm gun fired its round, but between the low velocity and the type of gun. The round simply puffed off the frontal armor. "Fire again." A second round hit to no avail, just leaving a dent and ash.

"We're not doing any damage are we? Mia, load HEAT." Katina spoke back as conditions got a bit better. With the HEAT loaded and viability, she fired the gun. However, due to the sloping of the armor, it simple just exploded without penetration.

"This isn't going to work!" Celeste looked back towards the front of the tank. In the distance, she saw to very shady vehicles coming towards them.

With the gun firing behind her, she took a closer look with her binoculars. She couldn't make out whether or not they were a foe for a while. But she decided that the design was definitely not Soviet. "Sormland to Uppland, I think I have visual on you."

"This is Emelie, we've spotted you as well, approaching you."

"Hmm..." Celeste looked back at the T-34, then back towards their angle of approach. "Kaia, approach our tanks at a diagonal angle." The Strv m/42 made a gentle turn right towards their m/41s.

"Emelie, you and Gotland move quickly, we're being them towards you, charge them if you have to." Celeste could start to see the grey and white highlights on their tanks.

"We got this in the bag." Ide, commander for Gotland, leaned forward in her gunner seat and watched through her sights. The Strv m/42 led the T-34s on a path parallel to that of the m/41s.

"Now!" The m/41s went up to the maximum speed for the T-34s while the m/42 made a full turn towards them. The Swedes converged on the T-34s surrounding them in a fury of fire.

"Loading!" Linnea from Team Uppland took out an APCR round and rammed it into the breach. The m/41s had a hard time much like their larger companion.

These m/41s were really just Czech TNH tanks with the 37mm Bofors. Even with APCR and HEAT rounds, the T-34s were just shrugging these rounds off. "Keep loading!" Ide yelled back to her loader, Auda, who was frantically searching for rounds.

After a series of circling and dogfighting, the T-34s began to lose their footing. It became apparent that their rear armor was beginning to be exposed more often, changing the 37mm APCR rounds to slam into them.

But this battle was a waste of time, they had to do something to remedy this quickly. "Ram them!" Emelie looked at her driver who nodded and began to tail on a T-34.

The other m/41 driver, Linn, did the same and the two tanks wedged themselves into it. The other T-34 fled while Celeste's tank came up behind their friend. The turret could not move, blocked by that of the m/41s, it was finished of by a 7.5cm HEAT round into the rear.

Just then, Celeste received a transmission from Karin, the commander from Team Halland. "Halland to Sormland, we've spotted the main enemy force, moving down main road at convoy speed."

"This is Sormland, Karin, proceed a few miles down the road, we'll link up soon enough." Celeste changed the channel again and spoke to the other tanks nearby. "We're moving out again, no time to rest." With that, the Swedish tanks skidded off again, kicking up snow.

The three tanks started to approach a road, or at least according the maps they were provided. They parked a half mile away and waited for their allies. Celeste was worried they were knocked out without them ever knowing. The storm was picking up and radio comms were becoming garbled.

However, two pale figures came through the snow, a Strv m/40K and a Strv L-60, both Swedish light tanks. Celeste was relieved but there was something off, one of the other L-60s was missing. "Karin, what happened to Mikaela and her crew?"

"We got spotted by them midway of our scout run, their engine got cut. Sofia and Vandela tried to get it up, but a shell slammed into them."

Celeste sighed and gathered her thoughts again. "Okay, we can still go on, they're going down the road as I planned, as anyone seen Lappland and Varmland."

"The two parked themselves further down the road, Lappland said they were going to join but Varmland wasn't."

"I see...Lappland has the tools I need for my plan."

"Ask and you shall recieve my friend!" A familiar voice rang over the radio it was Lovisa, the commander from Lappland. "We have the bag right here!" Their Sav m/43 putted out of the snow and parked nearby.

"Perfect, hand it over!" Celeste came out of her hatch just in time for Lovisa to toss the bag and have it land on the turret.

"They also said to use this flare gun if they need us." Lovisa also tossed over a Swedish issue Flare Gun. To be honest, it was extremely strange looking. Celeste examined it, but it didn't take long for her to figure it out.

"Interesting..." She snapped the breech and put it back in its place before putting it in her pocket. "Okay, the plan is simple, you guys have to hide yourselves out here on both sides of the road."

"What will you do?"

"I'll be in the snow taking out their tracks."

"How?"

"I'm borrowing this tactic from the Finnish." She pulled out a metal rod out of the bag. "I'll jam the tank tracks with these, and then I'll fire the flare."

"But, how do we see through this thick snow?"

"The flare should illuminate enough to provide a shadowy figure, fire at those figures will you?" The other commanders had murmurs of discussion between them before agreeing to the plan. "Perfect, now how about you get to your positions, I'll be going now." She lifted herself out of the turret and stood on the hull.

"Good luck!" She could hear Mia's voice ringing from the compartment as she shut the hatch. Celeste hopped down onto the snow as the other tanks sped away. Over her shoulder was the bag of rods and at her hip was the flare gun. She walked over to the road and sat, watching the tanks go into the distance before disappearing into the wind.

The storm started to pick up now, she elevated her scarf, tightened her goggles and stared towards the direction of Pravda. Her blue cloak waved wildly in the wild as she put up her hood of the same color and laid in the snow.

What seemed like hours passed as she closed her eyes and mentally prepared herself for what was to come. It wasn't until she heard the familiar sound of engines getting nearer that she was fully aware of her surrounds.

She looked into the distance and then checked for her field glasses. They weren't present, she must had left them in their tank. But it was obviously that it was a convoy of T-34s, they were expendable tanks. But leading them was a KV-2, identifiable from the giant box of a turret.

She laid down into the snow and covered herself in it to conceal. Then reached back for the bag and held the edge of the opening. The tanks got much closer to her now, she had to wait for the last tank to pass in order to get all the tracks pinned.

The KV-2 passed first, followed by at least four or five T-34 models. She watched as they slowly passed by, it was rather dull to her. Once the last tracks came out her sight, hesitated for a moment.

But she gathered her thoughts and sprung into action. Running up behind the rear T-34 and taking out a metal rod. She came beside it and jammed the rod into the wheels and gears, halting the track. This forced the T-34 to veer left now, but she was long gone.

Moving on to the next T-34, they hadn't noticed yet, and did the very same. Now they had started to stop, but just as another T-34's tracks were jammed.

Now was their chance, she took the Flare gun out of her pocket and pointed it into the air. Then pulling the trigger, launching a bright light into the sky.

"You see that?" Asa, the Commander of Team Varmland and the PvKv. "Looks like it's our turn to have fun, Tova, Freja, get ready to fire."

Celeste ducked as their tanks started to fire on the unsuspecting tanks. They were facing shells from both sides, without a lick of knowing where they came from.

But they weren't hitting anything at all, it was really more suppression and eye-candy than anything. She was starting to doubt the ability for this plan to work.

Just as she thought that however, a 7.5cm shell slammed into the front of a T-34, knocking it out. "Look at this, they have the tanks gift wrapped for us." Tova smirked from behind the gunner sight.

"AP loaded Tova." Freja rammed another shell into the breech of the gun. "Ready to fire again."

"Let's have some fun." Tova slowly honed in on a another tank, she decided to leave the KV-2 for last.

Celeste realized that the tank were started to try and escape. That wasn't going to happen, not on her watch. "You're not going anywhere!" She yelled out and took out a metal rod.

She ran up to the closest T-34 and jammed a rod into it. It snapped, but at least stopped it long enough for a shell to slam into it. The shell blast did knock her back and she was dazed for a bit. But she kept on going after the ultimate prize, Pravda's KV-2.

But she'd have to do it fast, the flare was quickly falling and their opportunities would disappear along with it. She took another rod out of the bag and ran up to the side of the KV-2.

Ramming the rod in with both hands, she found that the KV-2's tracks were going to be jammed. But only as long as she held the rod there, they couldn't escape.

"Uh, Celeste's holding the KV-2 pinned for us, but she's right next to the tank!" Tova watched with amazement as the girl stood there. "Should I take the shot?"

"Take the shot, she knows about the risks of doing this, there's a reason she did that." Asa stared at the scene from her binoculars.

"Okay..." For a second, Tova hesitated, afraid she's hurt Celeste. But she took the shot anyways, aiming as far away from Celeste's position as she could. The impact of the round did knock her back, again, but it was for a good as the KV-2 was now knocked out.

Celeste stood up and looked around at the tanks around her. They had taken out a good chunk of Pravda's tanks. Three T-34s taken out along with a KV-2, any surviving tanks had most likely escaped. But hey, they still had a majority of their own still functional, all in a good tactic to be honest.

She started to walk back to her own tank, which along with all the others, had abandoned their snow positions and begun to rest for the time being. She waved hello to Katina, who had her head sticking out of the turret.

However, she was only about five minutes into her walk back when a 122mm shell slammed into the side of Team Uppland. Celeste saw this and started to run back to the tank and climbed onto the hull.

The other tanks started to move around and take evasive maneuvers, they had to retreat, what with the storm picking up. Just before she entered the crew compartment, the remainder of Uppland's knockout message was heard. "Get this tank moving, they know where we are, we don't know where they are."

Kaia started up the engine and finally, their tank was off and running. The same could not be said for Team Halland, who had their engine die on them. "Come on, get it started already!" Katerina, the driver, yelled back at their loader, Viva, who was trying to start the engine.

"This tin can isn't going to start anytime soon, we might as abandon it at this rate." Viva knocked on the engine and leaned on it. "Yep, we're sitting ducks now."

"This is Team Halland, just a heads up, we aren't joining you guys anytime soon, might as well put us on the knockout list." Karin sat on the threshold of the turret and looked out into the horizon.

"We've lost three out of eight of us, we have to reorganized quickly." Celeste frantically searched for the radio. Once she found the receiver, she set out a channel for all the tanks. "All remaining teams, relocate near the main road at the position of Varmland."

"This is Vastmanland, we read you, we're going to head there quickly." Astrid the commander for their team watched out in the snow. The wind had started to get worse, even with her Winter gear it was pretty cold.

"I can't see a darned thing in this weather, I feel like we're going to hi-" Much to their dismay, out of the snow came the figure of a T-34-85. But it was too late, at the distance they saw it, they couldn't pull off, so the Strv L-60 just rammed into the tank.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" Their loader, Fredrika yelled in horror. Astrid manned the 20mm gun and unloaded 20mm AP rounds into the turret ring. At that amount of armor and their measly penetration, all they could do was jam the turret, which they managed to do. "Are we safe now?" Fredrike foolishly asked.

Astrid looked out the hatch and saw heard that the crew was yelling inside the tank. "I think so…" She looked the left and saw at least four other T-34s started to turn their turret on them. "No we're not!"

She doved back into the turret and took up the receiver before looking back out of the hatch. She rapidly spoke out, "Vastmanland, we've found the enemy, but we're not making back, they're located near the-" She looked for any major landmarks she could use, before seeing a small dock.

A T-34/76 fired a shot that just landed behind the turret. "They're located at the frozen river-" A shell finally hit and cut off the radio transmission. Celeste sat still in her seat, but kept her posture and mentality intact.

She picked up a map they were given for the match and scanned it. It was actually just a tourist level map, which didn't really give a lot of information. But she did find that there was a river on the far edge of the paper. "All tanks, report about 200 meters away from the river and wait for orders."

"So the fight begins…" Mia mumbled to herself. "You realized the only way we're going to penetrate any of their tanks, we'll have to fire HEAT at their sides."

"Not exactly, I did remember a few of the girls back home labeled some Blank Rounds HEAT and loaded them by accident."

"Why do you tell me that now?" Mia went back and started to examine their real HEAT rounds.

"Didn't really occur to me, anyways, to the river we go, godspeed." The Strv m/42 made a complete turn in the opposite direction and head to the ice. After a long period of driving, they perched themselves upon a ridge overlooking the river. Celeste was surprised that there was any elevation on their field, but it still could help them in this match.

"All teams, report in…" She watched for any movement within the valley below them.

"Gotland, we're primed and ready!" Ide patted her Comms member, Rebecka.

"Please, stop, you're hurting me." She pleaded with Ide. Meanwhile, further down their ridge was Team Lappland with Lovisa out of the casemate.

"Team Lappland, rounds loaded and ready for some action." Lovisa looked down at her crew. "Oda, Greta, you two are ready right?" Greta, their gunner was busy wiping the gunner sights while Oda was checking their rounds.

"They're ready Lovi, you can tell right?" The driver, Ady, relaxed herself because she knew that everything would go bad easily. On the other end of the ridge was Varmland already setting up.

"This is Varmland, the others are setting up our position, so we'll be ready soon enough though." The driver, Jannike, reported while the other three primed the gun and their own camoflauge.

This was good for now, their four tanks were ready for battle, Pravda was camping down the valley and weren't expecting to be found. "Varmland, you guys just shoot once you're ready, we'll start the attack, don't report if any of us are knocked out, it just distracts."

"Roger." The other three crew members said in unison as Celeste prepared their plans. It was going to be simple, it was likely that the flag tank would be on the other side of the river, they were just guarding it there and here.

They were just going to move in on the frontal guard, take them out and then rush across the Ice. If they moved quick enough, they'd make it to the other side without falling through into the water. It was risky, but also the best plan they could come up with on the spot.

"Okay, all forward tanks ready to move on my mark, Varmland, Lappland, stay here and provide covering fire." The only tanks that were going to advance were their Strv m/41 and m/42 as they started up the engines. "Okay...we move out…NOW!"

The two tanks rushed down the side of the hill right towards the first few tanks who were not even prepped up. The m/41 flanked one, and Celeste the other. As they rounded about, Katina fired an actual HEAT round which penetrated the side armor, knocking out the tank.

"That's what I'm talking about!" She yelled out as she saw the white flag pop out. It appeared that Gotland had done well with the other, seeing as it was knocked out as well. Now it was the hard part, they had to advance across the frozen river now.

Between them and the other bank was 100m of ice of unknown thickness. But there was no time to waste, the two tanks started to rush across the ice. Behind them, two other T-34s came out and started to fire on them. They were swiftly taken out by the combined efforts of Varmland and Lappland.

Now Lappland was out of range, only Varmland could assist them in their crossing now. On the other side of the bank, all their T-34s started to fire on Sormland and Gotland. "There's a lot of targets out there, you're going to have fun Tova."

"That I will…" Tova watched with intent as she saw distant flashes in the other side. Adjusting for both distance and their elevation, she found that it was going to be harder than she thought. What with the strong winds at that range, firing accurately was going to be difficult.

Nonetheless, she did it just wonderfully as one of her rounds precisely impacted on a T-34. "I think that's one down, estimate four or three left." But her efforts were in vain, as Gotland started to receive too much fire.

Eventually, a round slammed into the frontal hull, but wasn't enough to take them out. But what did take them out was a much closer hit as they approached the shore. They didn't report, as just told, but their elimination worried Celeste. "Engage quickly with HEAT!" As yelled as they came back onto solid land.

There were only about three T-34s left, one 85mm and the other two were 76mm models. The Strv m/42 swiftly maneuvered to avoid fire as Tova aimed in for another shot. "Where are you…" She carefully observed for flashes, once she saw one the calculations began.

Meanwhile, Celeste's tank had found themselves right in the center of a crossfire. As they veered right, Tova's shot hit a tank just about to fire on them. The Strv m/42 flanked around a T-34 that tried to get its hull around to meet them.

It was obvious that it was a novice driver, as they managed to drift around to the rear and fire HEAT close range. The last T-34 decided to back off and fired rapidly at them, this proved to be their downfall as Tova had found her mark again.

"And...one last rounds just for good measure!" The 7.5cm round she fired wavered against the wind, but still hit on target as it knocked out the last remaining T-34. "Good..now where's that IS-2 they have?" She spoke to herself as the storm cleared and she saw the knocked out tanks. "It has to be here somewh-"

On the other side of the bank, Celeste watched for her own tanks to come over. But instead, she found two trails of smoke rising up into the air. "It can't be…" The storm had now completely cleared up, and on the other side of the river was a single tank.

"Is that?" Kaia leaned forward in her seat.

"It really is…" Katina watched the tank through her sights.

"Their final tank, a single IS-2…" Celeste saw the ghastly white and red on the tank. Pravda's emblem on the tank as it turned its attention towards them. "Move, quickly, we'll deal with them out on the ice!"

"HEAT loaded, last round we have sadly." Mia looked back as she loaded the final round into the breech. With that, the Swedish twenty-two ton tank started for the Soviet forty-six ton tank across from them.

The two tanks were now one on one as they skidded across the ice. Sormland had only one round left, they had to make it count, one shot into the rear would finish it all. The IS-2 fired at them but Kaia veered just in time.

Celeste watched from the turret as the IS-2's own turned to meet their movement. "Keep moving, we'll have to drift behind them."

"On ice!?" Kaia looked back swiftly and then returned.

"If you can do it on snow, we can do it on ice, get close to them."

"Okay…" The Strv m/42 picked up even more speed as the two tanks closed distance. Now they were close quarters with each other as the last crew from Kronor tried their best to avoid a knockout. One hit and they were done for this time.

Kaia took the risk of actually making contact with the IS-2, which had difficulty adjusting to the close range combat. Between the erratic patterns of the Strv m/42 and the IS-2 keeping its front to their gun, it looked almost like a dance. "Okay… here we go, get that gun ready."

The m/42 moved forward and stopped itself just enough for the 122mm gun to swing over to them and fire. Though, Kaia slipped back just in time for the shell to go into the air. Performing a rather amazing move possible only on the slippery surface of ice.

She reversed the tank at high speed, then pulled a tight turn. The reverse spin caused the tank is veer out of control around the side of the IS-2. But the move paid off, with the IS-2 off guard and them spinning to the rear of the tank.

Katina found herself pointing the 7.5cm gun straight up the rear plates. "Good night!" She pressed on the solenoid and released a HEAT round right into the rear of the tank. It was an instant knockout as the round penetrated the thinner rear plates.

In a duel over a frozen river, Northern Kronor had won over Pravda's superior numbers and firepower. An excellent display of skill and firepower was shown here.


	7. Update

So, yes, I haven't been updating this FanFic as much as I should have been in the recent month. I think you guys deserve an explanation for all of this. It may seem strange, but I want to keep this nice and short, no need for over-explanation. So, as some of you may know, I've been assisting my good friend Scootaloo23 with his FanFic, Augusta Per Agusta(shameless advertising) and haven't had much time to work with this series. I manage two groups of characters over there, I won't share which ones, so it's kinda hard to juggle both at the same time. Another major factor is that the original Skirmish #5 I found to be to similar to one of the original canon battles, so a new one is in store. I sadly have no ETA on when the next Skirmish will come out. But hopefully, it will either come out late this month or early-mid next month. Anyways, have a good day my readers.

-HaikuFoxy


End file.
